


Let's think of it like camping

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Keeping track of Jame's a demanding job, but it can be a fun one occasionally. Brier and Rue have an intimate moment while talking a break in their search. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	Let's think of it like camping

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "camping".

Just think of it like camping,

You know.

For fun.

That’s Rue’s argument

For their current predicament

Of looking for Ten

Yet again.

The fields stretch on

And the Silver’s shifted

And they have bedrolls,

A tent,

Some food,

And a mission

Straight from the Highlord himself

Which they took 

Because where is she anyway?

 

Their Ran

Brier wonders about her again

While she runs her fingers

Through Rue’s locks,

Messy from sleep.

She’s curled up

In a tight fetal position

With her head resting in

Brier’s 

Lap.

_ Precious. _

 

It won’t find Ten

But maybe it can lighten things up

So that it’s just like camping,

You know.

For fun.


End file.
